fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Genevieve Tussaud
Genevieve "Jenny" Tussaud is a brilliant, drop-dead gorgeous infiltrator and saboteur working for Jordan Devereaux's Canadian Resistance cell in Tecumseh, Ontario prior to and during the outbreak of the Great War. Devereaux likens her to the starlets from the old movies his uncles used to watch. From naïve damsel to powerful seductress, the roles she plays can disarm the toughest of soldiers and get her access to highly restricted areas. However her true value to the Canadian Resistance comes from her intellect and computer hacking ability. More often than not, she's the smartest person in the room. Genevieve is solely responsible for the satellite array sabotage that crippled the targeting systems of Project: Aegis. Background Before joining the Canadian Resistance, Genevieve was a young actress working in Montreal's theater district, hoping to make it big and become a movie star. She had some success, her Juliet was called captivating and magnificent by critics, and her co-star Claude would become her real-life Romeo. Genevieve and Claude were outspoken about their resentment for U.S. troops on Canadian soil and like so many young people in their profession, they often used the stage as a platform to address their concerns in front of an audience. Plays about unfit rulers like Julius Caesar and King Lear became popular shows in Montreal's theater district after the Canadian government relented to U.S. demands. In 2071, Claude drove across the country to Edmonton to join a growing protest near the Alaskan pipeline and was killed in the violence that ensued; Genevieve was home, 8 months pregnant with their son, Henri. Now a widow with a newborn son, Genevieve struggled to keep herself afloat. Acting work became less common and as the U.S. gained more influence, Montreal's theater district was all but shut down and actors who once spoke out were blacklisted. It was in this time Genevieve first met an agent of Marquette, saying he once saw Claude and her perform as Antony and Cleopatra. He seemed to know her story, of Claude's death and their young child. Her offered her a new life, that of an infiltrator for the Canadian Resistance. She gladly accepted. During her time with the Resistance, Genevieve taught herself a number of new skills and was surprised at how quickly she picked them up. Picking locks was easy; Genevieve had nimble fingers and had stitched costumes backstage for years. The organization taught her to code and to hack terminal systems. But more often than not, her natural charm and acting ability was her greatest tool. Sometimes the right words and batting an eyelash could open doors as easily as a lockpick. Genevieve was on a long-term intelligence gathering mission in Toronto when she was tapped by Marquette to be a saboteur for Devereaux's Cell. She prefers long-term assignments such as this as it gives some manner of stability to Henri, and since Tecumseh has been so welcoming of the cell, Henri is able to go to school and socialize with the local kids. Category:Fallout: Detroit Characters Category:Characters Category:Pre-War Characters Category:Females Category:Fallout: Detroit